mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo: Bewitched Agnes
is a magical girl anime comedy. It was produced by Media Factory, J.C. Staff, and Amber Film Works, and was broadcast on several television channels in Japan between July and September 2005. The series is about a housewife and magical girl who has been assigned a replacement and must come to terms with growing up. The title of the series pays homage to the popular 1960s sitcom Bewitched, known in Japan as Oku-sama wa Majo ("My Wife is a Witch"), which heavily influenced the first magical girl anime, Sally the Witch."Kinema Junpō Bessatsu: Dōgaō vol.2: Super Majokko Taisen" (キネマ旬報別冊 動画王vol.2 スーパー魔女っ子大戦) Kinema Junpōsha, July 14, 1997. p. 18-21 and 26. Plot On the surface, Ureshiko Asaba appears to be a 26-year-old housewife who helps to run a boarding house. In reality she is a magical girl from the world of Realm. When she transforms into her magical girl persona, Ureshiko is called Agnes Bell, and her job is to protect the Wonderland—an artificial town created by her mother, who protected the town in the same way many years ago. One day another magical girl appears from Realm—Cruje Gapp has been sent to replace Ureshiko as the manager of the town, as Ureshiko has become too old. However, if Agnes relinquishes her responsibility, the town as it stands will vanish and be remade according to Cruje's wishes, which goes against all of Agnes's beliefs. Agnes refuses to hand over the Managerial Ring to Cruje, which is the only item powerful enough to begin the town's transformation. In the end, Cruje is forced to give up, and enrolls in a local middle school under the alias Sayaka Kurenai while biding her time. However, this is not Ureshiko's only problem—she and her husband have grown distant after a certain incident, and she is developing feelings for Tatsumi Kagura, a young man who is lodging in her home. Media Anime Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo: Bewitched Agnes is produced by Media Factory, J.C. Staff, and Amber Film Works. It was directed by Hiroshi Nishikiori, with character designs by Shinya Hasegawa and art direction by Chikako Shibata. The opening theme is by Melocure and the ending theme is "Jewelry" by Kikuko Inoue. The series was initially broadcast in Japan in thirteen episodes between 4 July 2005 and 25 September 2005 on several television channels: Chiba TV, Kids Station, Sun TV, TV Aichi, TV Kanagawa, and TV Saitama. CDs Following the release of the series, two separate CDs were also created and released. Both feature the show's original voice talent. The first to be released was a drama CD featuring segments that take place before the beginning of the televised series, and explain why Ureshiko left her home with Tamotsu Asaba. The second was a CD featuring the opening and closing themes of the song, both in their original forms and as karaoke. The tracklists for both albums are found below. Okusama wa 17-sai to 3652-nichi! Drama CD released on July 6, 2005 #Minna no Okusama (22:36) #Namida no Birthday (21:25) #Mainichi ga Birthday (3:59) #Ureshiko kara no Message (2:29) Home & Away/Jewelry Music CD released on July 27, 2005 #Home & Away (4:29) : Artist: Melocure #Jewelry (4:30) : Artist: Kikuko Inoue #Home & Away (karaoke) (4:30) #Jewelry (karaoke) (4:28) References External links * An Official Website * Another Official Website * Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Anime series Category:Dengeki Comic Gao! Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga ja:奥さまは魔法少女 tl:Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo: Bewitched Agnes